the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Giygas
Giygas, also known as the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer" or the "Embodiment of all Evil" is an alien conqueror who wields incredible psychic and cosmic power. However, Giygas was not always like this for in the beginning he was once a regular alien warlord but due to unknown circumstances he has become an unfathomable monstrosity of pure darkness with no body nor mind left. Giygas is arguably among the most powerful enemies the Mystery Kids have ever had the displeasure facing, being second to Lord English himself. Appearance Giygas has no true physical form, even his previous physical form is unknown. Whenever witnessed, he manifests as a chaotic, bizarre darkness with no beginning or end in sight. He himself appears as a swirling reddish blur which somehow evokes a twisted, screaming face, and continously warping and distorting himself. Personality Giygas has no real personality. This mainly due to Giygas having so much power that they destroyed his body and mind, leaving only a virtually all-powerful being of pure darkness and evil. Giygas now manifests as what can only be described as pure evil; in Gideon's words, "he is the Evil of all Evils". Due to the loss of his mind, Giygas has become completely irrational. Gideon attests that Giygas isn't aware of himself nor what he is doing, referring to him as "an all-mighty idiot". But this, however, makes Giygas completely unpredictable especially when he attacks. Powers and Abilities Giygas is regarded as the Universal Cosmic Destroyer for a reason as he wields vast cosmic power to the extent that he is considered to be a threat to all of existence especially when he is unable to even control his own power. The Doctor states that if Giygas is not stopped, he could plunge the entire universe into an infinite and horrible darkness. His power is so great that he can command an army of Starmen, Octobots, and other deadly war machines unchallenged. Giygas wields vast psychokinetic power to the point where he was able to freely influence his followers on Earth to prepare for his arrival. His power is described as being so terrifying that other powerful psychics were shook in sheer and utter horror when they felt just a brief glimpse of his power. His influence is seen throughout the world, mainly in the form of animals, otherworldly foes and humans that the kids encounter. Giygas is able to manipulate the evil in the minds of living beings, both human and animal, and can apparently manipulate even the forms of inanimate objects. What makes Giygas so dangerous, however, is not just his power but his unpredictability. Apparently, Giygas had so much power that it actually destroyed both his physical body and his mind as well, making him very irrational and erratic in both his speech and attacks as well. Coraline states that there is no strategy, pattern, or coordination in his attacks which made it all the more difficult for them to combat him. Even when they had the power of the Eight Melodies, they still were unable to defeat Giygas. Gallery Giygas0002.png|Giegue, the original form of Giygas Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Alien Category:Earthbound